A warriors spirit
by justabitofANARCHY
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was a quirkless kid until one day he was visited by a long-forgotten race who would change that.
1. Chapter 1

**A Warriors spirit.**

 **AN: So anyway this is an idea that popped into my head after binge-reading the manga, My Hero Academia I really liked the characters and story but in my opinion, I thought a few things could be changed and thanks to the wonderful world of fanfiction I can do whatever the fuck I want so with that out the way let's get on with it.**

 **Izuku age 9.**

Izuku Midoriya hit the ground for the umpteenth time that day.

"Why don't you give up Deku, you know I'm better than you in every single way," came the taunting voice of Katsuki Bakugo.

Izuku just growled and shakily got to his feet and raised his hand's fist clenched in a basic fighting stance.

"I won't give up Kaachan my dream is to a hero and nothing you say is going to change that," Izuku said while spitting out some blood.

Katsuki just laughed scornfully at Izuku. "You'll never be anything more than a pebble in my way Deku," Katsuki spat.

He then smashed his fist into his palm causing a small explosion to happen.

"And to make sure that you never become anything more than a pebble I'm going to beat you," Katsuki then launched himself forward using his explosions to propel himself and landed a vicious right hook on Izuku knocking him down and out.

 **In Izuku's mind**

'Kaachan's right ill never be anything more than a pebble' Izuku thought as he fell into unconsciousness.

He found himself in a white void which he assumed to be his head.

 ** _"That's where you're wrong Izuku,"_** came a booming voice from the void.

"Huh, who are you?" Izuku shouted into the white void.

 ** _"Not who but what I am an Eternal, one of the first beings to reside on this planet,"_** boomed the voice again.

"Whats an Eternal? I've never heard of them before," Izuku asked.

 ** _"Eternals are the first beings we embody everything and anything from water to the sun, it was us who shaped the soul of you humans,"_** the voice explained to him.

"So you're gods then?" Izuku questioned.

 ** _"In short yes my boy we are what you would call the first gods,"_** the Eternal answered.

"Well I'm honoured but what would a great being like you want with someone as pathetic as me," Izuku muttered looking down tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

 ** _"Now here child don't cry,"_** came another more gentle and feminine voice.

Izuku felt a warm hand brush away the tears that were about to spill from his eyes as he looked up he gasped before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen with golden skin and hair she radiated warmth and light.

"Who are you," he questioned.

 ** _"I am another Eternal we are all interconnected and I felt you're distress so I came,"_** the woman spoke her voice calming izuku.

Next to the woman, another form began to manifest it was larger and bulkier and unlike the woman's aura, this one was more vicious and harsh.

As the form finished manifesting it became clear that this was the voice that was speaking to him before if the body was anything to go by it was covered in scars small and large and the aura was darker but not threatening.

 ** _"Hello there my boy I'm simply known as Warrior and the Eternal next to me is known as Harmony,"_** The voice boomed only to be cut off by Harmony elbowing him in the ribs.

 ** _"Cut it out Warrior you're scaring the poor boy,"_**

 ** _"Oh my bad sorry about that,"_** came the sheepish reply from Warrior.

 ** _"Now on to business you asked why we came to you Izuku,"_**

Izuku nodded still confused as to why not one but two ancient beings had appeared in his head.

 ** _"It is simple as Eternals we must interact with the world to bring balance to it and to do so we need a host but not just any host we need one whose soul is pure and you Izuku Midoriya you have one of the purest souls we have encountered in a long long time,"_** Harmony said.

Izuku still looked confused as to what the Eternals were implying.

 ** _"I see you're still confused my boy what we mean by a host is someone who we grant a fraction of our power and conscience to help them understand what to do with our power, by doing this you become a champion of some Eternals and gain a small fraction of each one's power,"._** Warrior finished.

"So what you're telling me is that I'll get multiple quirks?" Izuku asked.

 ** _"Well yes and no you see our powers are more than simple quirks but at the same time, you won't understand how to fully harness these powers unless you train them,"_** Harmony spoke up.

"You mean I could be a hero," Izuku said.

 ** _"With hard work and training, you could be the greatest hero of them all even better than the one they call All Might But be warned Izuku Midoriya once you accept our offer there is no turning back you will become one with us and we with you if you stray from the path you follow we will take our power back and you'll be back to who you were before,"_** Warrior spoke in a serious tone.

Izuku fell to his knees and bowed his head.

"I promise you I'll never stray from the path of a hero it's all I've ever wanted is to be able to protect and save people," Izuku promised to them.

Harmony turned to Warrior. **_"I think we've found the right one,"_** she said **_"I believe you're right Harmony"_** Warrior replied, **_"Rise young Izuku now is the time for us to grant you our power but remember you will not instantly be strong you must train to hone these skills,"._**

Izuku nodded and rose to his feet once he was standing Harmony and Warrior each placed a hand on his chest and chanted in an unknown language, Izuku started to float off the ground as multiple other forms began to manifest around him each a different colour with a different aura.

 ** _"We are the Eternals we choose you Izuku Midoriya to carry our power you will become our champion now for those who would like to grant this child their blessing of power speak now,"_** The voices spoke in unison.

 ** _"I, Warrior will grant this child my blessing you shall know the true power of the greatest warriors throughout history,"._**

 ** _"I, Hope grant you my blessing in times of despair you shall never lose hope and be able to boost hope in your allies,"._**

 ** _"I, Cataclysm grant you my blessing you will be able to create cataclysmic energy with but a thought but beware only use this power moderately as it can cause untold amounts of destruction,"._**

 ** _"I, Harmony do not grant you my blessing instead what I grant you is to be able to confide in me at any time I will be your guiding light in times of darkness,"._**

Izuku felt the blessing of the Eternals flow through him and it hurt so much that he started to scream.

 ** _"He can only withstand one more blessing whoever wants to do it, do it now before we complete the ritual,"_** Spoke warrior.

A flash of multicoloured light lit up the white void as the last Eternal arrived.

 ** _"I, the First Eternal he who spawned all others grant this child my blessing you shall forever be the champion of our race,"._** The First Eternal spoke.

As the final blessing surged through Izuku he let out a final scream as his body was engulfed in a golden light.

Back to the real world.

Izuku shot up as he looked around it was dark well past his curfew and he was still lying in the crater the Katsuki had created.

"Was it all just a dream," he whispered to himself.

 ** _"No Izuku it was not just a dream,"_** came the voice of Harmony inside his head.

"Wait so I have powers now?" Izuku asked visibly jumping with excitement.

 ** _"Yes you do but remember you must train but for now summon a small portion of Warrior's power and get home I'm sure your mother is extremely worried about you,"_** Harmony said.

Izuku just nodded and focused trying to feel for Warrior's power inside him, Once he found it he thought about spreading it around his body as he did he felt himself get stronger and faster.

He got into a running stance and yoke off in the direction of his home his speeds exceeding that of 70km, In no time he had reached his house and dispelled Warrior's power faint wisps of steam coming off him as he did he then opened the door.

"Mum I'm home," he spoke.

All was quiet for a second before he heard rapid footsteps approaching and his mother burst into view grabbing and pulling him into a steel crushing hug.

"Izuku where have you been? I've been so worried about you" she sobbed.

"Uh, I found my quirk," he answered.

His mother then pulled herself away from him and stared at him.

"You found your quirk?" she questioned.

Izuku just held up his arm and summoned a tiny fraction of Cataclysms power causing black smoke to cover his arm from elbow to fingertips.

"Wha…." was all his mother managed before passing out.

"Whoops," was all izuku said before using his power to carry his mum to her bed.

 **AN: And cut well I hope you all enjoy the new story any feedback is appreciated.**


	2. AN

**AN: So while i enjoyed writing this it just isnt the type of story i was going for so it will be taken down and replaced with another story maybe in the future i will bring it back but at this point in time it just dosent feel right to me. Thank you all for the critism as it helps with my writing and expect a new story either today or tomorrow.**


End file.
